


Infernal

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Horror of Our Love [8]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: Not even the Devil could separate them.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Horror of Our Love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/237720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Infernal

The car smoothly pulled up outside the Vega residence. Jade shut it off and hit the button to release her from the seat belt's restraint. She got out of the car and walked around to open the door to the passenger side. Tori stepped out with a thankful smile, brushing her hand against Jade's arm when she passed. A hesitant but hopeful smile pulled at Jade's lips as she shut the car door and turned to her.

"I had a great time. I never knew how fun cosmic bowling could be until we're getting kicked out for throwing a shoe at another paying customer," Tori mentioned, laughing at the sheepish look on Jade's face.

"It's my fault, but I'm not sorry. That bitch got what was coming to her for talking to you that way," Jade replied, averting her gaze. Tori smiled softly at the usually mean-spirited girl's shyness. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with but when it came to Tori there was a certain soft spot that shone through, especially when they were alone. Which happened very often the more they both realized the feelings they had for each other.

"I understand. Still, I would have liked to finish the game we started. If I recall correctly you were losing to moi," Tori said with a grand gesture to herself. Jade sneered and pushed her lightly toward her house to get her moving.

"In your dreams, Vega. I'm better than you at bowling. We both know it was just luck that you were barely a few points ahead," Jade replied, stopping at the front door to face Tori again with her hands in her jacket pockets. Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head but the playful smile never fell from her lips.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said, turning to unlock the door.

"Ditto," Jade retorted. Tori laughed and took a moment to gather her confidence before turning around with what she hoped was a smoldering grin. She knew she succeeded when the arrogant smirk on Jade's face slowly faded.

"I think we both know what would help me sleep at night," she suggested, taking a step closer to Jade. Words died on their way from Jade's brain to her mouth. She stammered unintelligibly a bit, caught off guard by the sudden change in mood.

"You wanna come in?" Tori offered, smirking happily at Jade's reaction.

"I, uh, sure. I mean, no! I can't. Not that I don't want to, I just…have some things to do. Um, m-maybe some other time?" she stuttered, passing a hand through her hair nervously. Tori chuckled but nodded, moving to envelope Jade in a warm hug that didn't end until Jade returned it. Jade held Tori against her, irritated with her inability to articulate around the half Latina yet liking it at the same time. No one made her feel so much all at once. It was both chaotic and tranquil, good and bad. Sometimes it was just indescribable. She sighed before hastily pulling away, separating herself with an extra push against Tori's shoulders so that there was space between them again.

"Tori, I…uh, night," Jade finally got out, watching as hope shined in Tori's eyes before dimming.

"Oh, um, good night, Jade. Hope we can hang out again soon," she responded, an understanding half smile making its way onto her face. A half-hearted one answered it and then Jade was walking back to her car, shoulders slumped and proverbial tail between her legs. She hated that she couldn't make that last leap across the chasm dividing her and Tori. She couldn't quite come to terms with how she felt, let alone make it a reality. They were both aware of each other's feelings and yet Jade had to make the move. Tori was determined to remain patient and let Jade come to her. She understood and knew not to push so she reminded her conflicted friend that she would always be there for her whenever she needed. The only hard part about that was waiting. Jade sighed, too far away to hear the similar sound Tori made as she stepped inside.

.-.-.-.

If Tori ever found out what Jade was doing she would probably have some very choice words for her. She promised Tori she wouldn't return, that she would make an honest living. She grumbled at her thoughts as she pocketed her winnings and then nursed a recent bruise at her side. She climbed the stairs to the exit of infamous fight club, The Gorilla Club, and stepped outside. She stretched out her back and cracked her knuckles absently while she headed for her car. The sound of an extra set of footsteps made her glance to her right. An unbelievably attractive girl around her age fell into step with her, quick stride matching Jade's own with ease. When Jade caught her eye she was given a somewhat knowing and smug smirk. Long blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, thick and golden. She seemed more pale than Jade with a lithe body that was still able to convey hidden strength. Her studious green eyes were a strange shade that Jade likened to poison or venom. Something toxic. She ignored her up until she reached her car and was still being followed.

"What do you want?" she practically spat, eyeing the untrustworthy stranger. Jade wasn't getting good vibes from her and just wanted to get rid of her, fast. She had a tiring day and all she wanted to do was go home and rest.

"You caught my attention fairly quickly and I just wanted to see if you were as tenacious as you seem to think you are," the girl replied, a certain amount of swagger in her tone. There was something else there that was barely detectable, but it was enough for Jade to decide she hated the girl. She always trusted her gut instinct.

"Seem to think? I am," Jade corrected her tersely, unlocking her car. She had no time or patience left to spend on the random person. She was nothing more than a bother.

"No, you think you are. You think you're above everyone with your dark clothes and your scowling mask, but really you're a confused, scared girl who panics at the first sign of something good in her life," the girl stated, patronizing. Jade spun around sharply.

"What do you know? Look, if you want trouble the Club is right over there. Leave me the hell alone," she growled, getting in the girl's face. She laughed and shook her head, unimpressed.

"You don't scare me, Jade," she said, tone even with a hint of a chill that weaved through Jade's defenses.

"How do you know my name?" Jade asked, suspicious.

"I know a lot about you. It doesn't take much to get an idea about someone when you watch them as much as I do," she replied.

"So you watched me let off some steam in The Club. So what? Everyone goes at some point. It doesn't mean anything," Jade dismissed, moving to open her car door. Too quick to see, it was slammed shut and Jade was shoved against the vehicle. A strong grip held her down, as unmovable as iron.

"It means everything. You don't go because you're angry and misunderstood. Maybe that was the reason at first, but not now. You've changed. Now you go because you're confused and need a distraction from those icky feeling you have," the stranger teased, smirking when surprise and then anger flashed across Jade's face.

"Fuck off," she snarled, trying to throw off the grip digging into her upper arms. She was sure they would be bruised by now.

"And there you go lashing out because you don't know how else to deal with those pesky emotions. I wonder how many you hurt unintentionally," the stranger remarked. Jade stopped struggling a moment, thinking of her friends. She never wanted to scare them away. Her temper just got the better of her.

"By the look of guilt on your face I've guessed correctly," the girl observed. Jade quickly put up her walls, unwilling to let the imposing stranger break her down.

"But guess what? I can help you. I can give you a way out. I'll take away all those unnecessary emotions and give you a distraction that will guarantee to keep them away," she continued, her voice like honey, sweet but almost too much. A lethargic feeling seemed to settle on Jade's shoulders, forcing her to relax. The iron grip on her arms loosened as hands slid up to cup her face, cold lips forcing themselves on hers. Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled away, her uncoordinated hands pushing at the girl who was now caging her against the side of her car.

"Just relax and let me help you," the stranger purred in Jade's ear, licking it slowly before kissing down her neck. Her spine tingled uncomfortably, her body paralyzed. Her hands were directed onto the girl's hips before she was brought into another kiss, hard and controlling. The girl moaned into her mouth, her tongue parting Jade's lips without her consent a moment later. She almost gagged on it when it swept through her mouth, like an unspoken claim, before retreating. She shuddered at the contaminated feeling it left behind.

"Oh dear. It looks like you're a harder nut to crack then I thought," the stranger mused, a hand caressing Jade's jaw. Jade yanked her face away, brows digging into her nose and eyes closed. The girl grinned and leaned in so that her lips brushed Jade's ear.

"It'll get harder. You'll give in eventually. I chose you for a reason. Remember that when you're at your lowest," she whispered, finally releasing Jade from her hold. She staggered, almost collapsing to the ground, but she caught herself at the last minute. Her legs shook weakly and she felt drained. When she looked up the stranger was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit," Jade gasped, running a shaking hand through her hair. She took a moment to ground herself before getting in the car. A few minutes more to focus and then she was on her way home.

.-.-.-.

The next week seemed to drag by for Jade, causing Tori to become concerned. Jade didn't outright push her away but she was constantly being redirected so that they went their own way. She insisted that she was fine but Tori could clearly see that she wasn't. She was paler than normal and lacked the confidence she always carried in her posture. She was tired all the time and didn't even have the energy to mock and make fun of people. An irritable Jade was bad but a sad Jade was worse. Tori had seen that sadness too many times back in high school and couldn't stand to see her that way again. Something was definitely wrong and Tori's worry only increased as the days passed. She had to get Jade alone. Only then would she open up. She managed to get a hold of Jade through a series of unrelenting texts that she finally answered. They agreed to hang out that weekend, and only after Tori got her to confirm did she leave her alone. She was content that she would find out what was wrong soon enough.

Jade groaned tiredly as she got ready to meet up with Tori at the little café they liked to frequent. She barely had any desire to go. All week she couldn't help but mull over the changes that would come should she step up and let Tori closer. She also thought about the encounter with the strange girl whose kiss seemed to cripple her in the worst way. She had to have gotten sick or something because her very body labored through each day, aching as if it would suddenly shut down. And now Tori no doubt wanted to talk. She didn't feel like facing her yet but she forced herself to leave the house anyway. She got in her car and took the route to Tori's house that she knew like the back of her hand. Unfortunately, it was getting hard to even see the back of her hand.

"What the hell…" she grunted, her vision going blurry. She blacked out for what felt like a second, but when her eyes opened she was suddenly winding through the hills, trees and vegetation surrounding her.

"How did I get here?" she wondered, gasping when sudden pain shot through her body. Her grip tightened on the wheel and then gave out altogether, causing the car to swerve off the road. She stopped it in the dirt and hurriedly unbuckled herself, saliva collecting in her mouth. It was a telltale sign of only one thing when she felt this sick. She barely had time to get out of the car and stumble onto the side of the road before her stomach emptied itself. She hadn't eaten much since the nausea had been steadily building so it was over soon, leaving her to dry heave. When her stomach settled she pushed herself up. She still felt disconnected and dizzy as she tried to walk back to her car. Instead, she headed for the line of trees. She stepped into them and staggered deeper until she came to a stop. Intense pain flared in her chest and she pressed a hand to the area as she fell to her knees. Bare feet stopped in her blurry line of sight but she didn't look up. She somehow already knew who it was.

"Aww, you didn't have to bow for me, Jade, but I love the sentiment. Thank you," the condescending voice spoke clearly, echoing in Jade's ears. She was having trouble telling her senses apart. She wanted to curse at the girl who showed up and made her life hell but she couldn't even get her mouth to work. She forced the words to the tip of her tongue with great effort before shooting pain obliterated them and a pained cry came out instead. She fell over on her hands, panting. The girl chuckled, amused, and crouched down to her level, reaching out to tilt her face up by her chin. Green eyes met hers only to glow yellow, flaming orange at the center around the pupils.

"I have to say, it wasn't easy bending you to my will. I applaud your effort," the girl complimented with an easy smile, haunting eyes appraising her.

"Wh-who are you? **What** are you?" Jade questioned, her voice gruff and brittle but still able to form words. The girl's lips pulled into a proud grin.

"You catch on fast. I like that. I won't have to do much explaining like I usually have to do with all the imbeciles of the human race," she sneered, dropping her hand from Jade's face to stand up straight and tall. She held out her hands, presenting herself, and it was then Jade saw with great difficulty the dress she wore. It looked like it was made from shadows. It wavered along the outline and contrasted with her unnaturally pale skin.

"I am the ruler of Hell," she announced. Regal, as if it was a high honor.

"You mean, you're the Devil? Satan?" Jade inquired, disbelief plain on her face.

"You silly humans seem to think I'm male," she said with a shrug.

"So you're female?" Jade asked.

"Neither. I am an immortal of great power surpassing such trivialities. I rather enjoy the appearance of a female though. I get what I want faster that way," she responded, dropping her arms to bring one around her middle, supporting the other at the elbow so that her hand could tap at her chin thoughtfully. Jade shook her head, too exhausted to do much else.

"Then I'll ask again. What do you want?" she demanded, lifting her head enough to shoot the Devil a glare. She received a laugh in response.

"Such defiance. I can't decide whether I admire that or not," the Devil pondered, striding forward to crouch down again.

"I sensed the turmoil in you. From a young age you've been mistreated and neglected. No one wanted to get past your abrasive exterior, not knowing that there was a part of you deep down that wanted someone to see the real you past all your walls. You were too stubborn, too headstrong to allow your walls to fall. You wanted someone to fight for it. And now someone has and you're hesitant. You're scared to finally find the one thing you yearned for. It left you in a perfect state of chaos and turmoil. Just right for coercion. You'd make a great addition to my vast collection of warriors. Your temper and destructive nature will serve me well in my pursuits. That is why I want you, Jade," the Devil explained, casual as if she was describing the weather. Jade took a moment to soak it all in. It was ridiculous and hard to believe if not for how strange it all was. It felt too real to be a hoax. Suddenly, the gravity of just how fucked she was forced her to laugh at her situation. She had always laughed at the people in horror films. Now she was living in a horror film.

"Just my luck. You know, I kept praying to God to give me the chance to offer my soul to the Devil. Look at that, even when dealing with you he comes through for me," Jade mocked, laughing snidely until the Devil let out a murderous growl. Her hands clenched, skin mottling grey and nails sharpening.

"You wretched animal. The nerve of you," she seethed.

"Oh, I have more where that came from. Did you honestly think that because I'm just a lowly human that I'll bow to you out of fear? Well think again. I'd rather die than serve you in any way," Jade retorted, strength returning to her with her conviction. An enraged screech burst from the Devil's mouth as claws formed to sink into Jade's arms. She was effortlessly hauled off the ground and slammed brutally into a tree. The air was forced from her lungs and her ears were left ringing from the force.

"You're just as foolish as the rest of them! Power awaits you if you bow to me and yet you refuse what I offer! Instead you mock me with the mention of my other half! I've had enough with your insolence, child. You **will** serve me and I'll be sure to make it feel like you've already reached Hell," the Devil promised, tone venomous with intent. Jade stared her in the face, ready for anything. How wrong she was. A clawed hand struck with precision, burrowing in her chest with ease to shatter her rib cage and latch onto her rapidly beating heart.

She choked on a breath and then screamed in anguish when the claw pulled back, tearing the organ free. Blood filled her mouth until she couldn't breathe past it while red soaked her front from the gaping hole in her chest. Her teeth clenched but she forced her eyes to stay open, defiant until the end. But as she stared down the inhuman thing grinning triumphantly back at her with her own heart still beating in her clawed hand, she soon realized that she was still very much alive. The pain continued to course through her and she felt only slightly more worn out yet remained all too aware of the emptiness inside her. It was like her body was hollow.

"How is it? To feel nothing? To only register the ghost of emotion just beyond your grasp?" the Devil asked, raising her bloody heart to eye level. There were no words that came to mind. Jade only stood in place, stunned beyond belief. The Devil let her go and her body slumped to the ground like a marionette cut from its strings. Her eyes were unseeing and her mind was blank. Somewhere within herself she tried to find clarity but she was trapped.

"Now, with your soul in hand you'll do what I say when I say it. Seeing as your weak body can't function very well without your soul I'll provide you with some help. It should make the tasks I give you easier to complete, I assure you. Believe me when I say that you'll eventually give in to the perks I'm graciously bestowing on you," the Devil informed her as she tucked away Jade's heart among the swathes of shadow she wore. Jade couldn't even twitch to answer, although all she really needed at the moment was her middle finger. The Devil reached out and ran her hand over the gaping hole, closing it up.

Over the newly regained flesh she carved a symbol with her sharp nail. It was simple but all too effective. With a start and deep inhale Jade's body came to life, jarring her. She cried out at the feeling of pressure threatening to tear her apart from the inside. She writhed on the ground, unable to stop the spasms that wracked her form. The Devil watched in glee from above, patiently waiting for her servant to take hold. With one last whimper Jade fell still, gasping for air. She no longer felt dead but she knew she wasn't entirely alive either. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled on her side, a hand pressed to her pounding head. Whispers filled her ears but she couldn't understand what the voice was saying.

"Get up," the Devil commanded. At first she couldn't respond due to lingering paralysis, but when she was aware of her body she still refused to listen. A burning pain centered on where her heart used to be carved a painful path through her veins. She screamed at how sudden it was, only to linger seconds before fading away.

"That was the punishment of disobedience. The more you defy me the more it'll hurt. And if pain won't get you to obey then the choice will be taken out of your jurisdiction," the Devil told her, impatience simmering in her voice. Jade pushed herself up just enough to flip her off, glaring rebelliously.

"Fuck you," she growled, a bit surprised at the strength and grit in her tone.

"Don't tempt me. I may not have a gender but that doesn't mean I can't emulate one. If you refuse to serve me I could leave you with a far nastier surprise in the morning," she hinted, smiling salaciously. Jade's disgust was plain to see but she still wasn't going to back down.

"The hard way it is," the Devil stated, calm once more, but eerily so. As soon as the words left her lips a loud crack rent the air as Jade's spine shattered. She fell to the ground with a sharp cry that turned into sobs when the rest of her body began to break. Agony blinded her and left her with nothing but the pain. She began to black out, losing awareness. The last thing she saw was the Devil's unholy beauty as she stood over her with a satisfied smile.

.-.-.-.

As soon as Jade was lucid enough she could feel the last of the sun's rays disappear. The lack of sound was a noise of its own. It pressed on her ears like being underwater until her eyes opened and everything started to come into focus. The smell of something metallic along with something rancid met her nose. She cringed, curling in on herself. Her whole body was sore. She took a moment to collect herself and then sat up. Her head spun but with a few deep breaths she got over it. What she saw when she finally registered her surrounding almost made her heavily sated stomach force up whatever it had consumed, which by the looks of it, was every animal she could find. She had obviously been on a hunting spree. Blood painted her path along with bones and various chunks of flesh. Bodies had been so viciously torn apart that she couldn't even tell what the animal had been in life. She forced down the need to vomit but was instantly sickened again when she felt gratification take its place.

"That's not me," she groaned to herself, hiding her bloody face in her equally bloody hands. It was then that she could feel it. There was _something_ inside her, directing her. Giving her only enough control for minimal tasks. A malevolent _thing_ that spurred her to savagery. She was certain it would step in as soon as it was told to. There wouldn't be any hesitation like there would be from her. The perfect little servant. Pathetic. A sharp pain like a knife in the back made her flinch.

"Didn't like that, did you?" she taunted under her breath. Another sharp pain was given as confirmation. She felt the thick consistency of blood trickle down her back and sighed. It looked like the inflicted punishment was more than mental. She forced herself to her feet and took in her beaten form. Purple bruises colored her skin along with an assortment of cuts and gashes.

"You won't get very far if you injury me this severely every time. I'm only human," Jade commented, smirking when she slowly began to heal. She rolled her shoulders and addressed her clothes. They were in tatters that barely covered her. She looked around and pinpointed the direction her destruction had started from then headed toward it. With fast strides she made it back to her car. She sat down heavily and heaved a big sigh then started up the vehicle and drove away. With everything that happened she didn't forget that she was supposed to meet with Tori.

Now she couldn't see herself anywhere near the sunny girl. She couldn't risk it. As she drove she decided that for her own good she couldn't be left alone with Tori. She would push her away if she had to. Anything to keep her safe. Jade got home late that night. She took a shower and then fell into bed, enjoying the soft surface on her worn body. She had just started to relax when an overwhelming need to get up again made her groan despairingly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she grumbled, sitting up. The feeling intensified, becoming a persistent ache. Images of mutilated bodies sprung into her mind. Fear and death made her shudder with anticipation. The taste of blood and flesh made her mouth water.

"No. You can't make me do this," she denied, hugging her middle as if she could contain the creature taking refuge in her. She staggered from her bed to throw on some clothes before rushing out the door. She bypassed her car and started running down the street. Her stride widened in bounds so that she was soon sprinting faster than any human was capable of. The sick glee of tearing into a potential victim made her slow down, anger flaring. She wasn't clear whose anger it was but it didn't matter. She wanted no part in the death of innocents.

"Spare me," she begged, closing her eyes. They were forced open when she heard the sound of a man's deep voice and a woman's high giggle. She entered the park it originated from to see the two fall into the grass under a tree. The man's pants were already pushed down and the woman's dress was hitched up to her hips. Jade stalked closer, her will no longer in control of her body. Amusement made her smirk but she knew it wasn't her own. It was cold and foreign. As she got closer she kept trying to make herself disconnect from the situation. She couldn't bear to witness the massacre, the slaughter that was seconds away.

She either successfully tuned it out or was allowed blissful oblivion right when her claw-like nails sunk into the man's stomach to throw him aside so that her sharpened teeth could tear into the woman's throat. Neither of them had time to scream. Darkness was all Jade knew until she returned to reality with that content feeling that made her sick at the same time. She was resting on the branch of the tree the two lovers had chosen to fornicate under. Their remains littered the ground underneath her; tattered cloth, scraps of flesh, and smears of blood along with broken bones. She let her head fall back so that she could gaze at the stars. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed at her stomach, far more sated than she had been with the animals.

"You're disgusting," she uttered, addressing the demon. The pain still caught her off guard despite knowing it would come. She almost fell off the branch she was lounging on but she caught herself, sharp nails grasping bark. She let go and controlled her fall, landing gracefully. She looked down at her hands to see the last of the abnormal transformation disappear. She cracked her knuckles and began walking home. The sky was getting a bit brighter and she needed the shadows to keep herself hidden.

When she returned home she took another shower. She was already tired of seeing blood swirl down the drain. When she was finally permitted to sleep her dreams were no better. She woke up many times and had to force herself back to sleep. By nightfall she was out the door on the hunt once again only to return home bloody as before. As she showered she wondered how long she could hold out before it all caught up to her. The answer to that was a week.

She considered herself to have a strong will, but murdering people nightly and imagining ways to torture them all day took a toll. Not to mention the heated, perverse desire that overcame her when Tori was around. That first day seeing her was hard. The _thing_ within her wanted Tori. It wanted to claim her, corrupt her, but Jade fought with all her force of will to keep it back. She wouldn't let it have her. As for the youngest Vega, she was understandably upset that Jade hadn't showed up when they agreed to meet and had apparently ignored all calls and texts when really Jade misplaced her phone in her car and hadn't bothered to find it. She saw it as a link to Tori she didn't want to have used against her. It was better that way. Having Tori mad at her would keep her safe.

The frequent murders had everyone in a panic. The news was on high alert and the police were out in droves. The blackouts were getting shorter and shorter in duration, slowly exposing her to the brutality she was capable of. And the whispers promised that it was only a fraction of the destruction she could cause.

There was more. If she had a heart it would probably feel distraught and heavy with guilt, even though she wasn't technically the one killing people. She was only a puppet doing the bidding of the Devil, under the control of what she believed to be a demon of some sort. The beast was relentless and often times didn't let her sleep so that it could have its fill of flesh. The worst part was, as she was forced to witness the murders she was starting to get a craving for it. The thrill of taking someone's life made her giddy. She was sure it wasn't her heart telling her that though. The underlying remorse and guilt, however, were all hers. As long as she felt bad for the murders there was still a part of her alive and kicking.

The horrid routine suddenly took a turn for the worse when she got home late one night and took a long shower, cursing at the demon putting her mind in the gutter. It took great joy in making her suffer when it could. She walked out of the bathroom afterward to see Tori perched at the end of her bed.

"Vega! What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, already taking a step back. Tori jumped from the bed, rounding on her.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'?! You stood me up and you've been avoiding me ever since! I came over to see what your problem was," Tori retorted, hands on her hips. Jade knew from experience that she was very angry. That and the way her voice raised in pitch. The unwanted thought of other ways she could raise the pitch of Tori's voice caused heat to bloom in her gut. The demon squirmed excitedly. She scowled and shook her head to clear it.

"Well now you're here and you see that there isn't a problem so you can go," Jade told her, spinning her around by the shoulders and pushing her toward the door.

"If you don't want to talk about it then…then, too bad!" Tori shouted at her, reaching up to grab at Jade's wrist. She slipped out of her hold and pushed her back. She stumbled backward and hit the wall where Tori held her in place. Jade tried shoving her away but Tori held on, surprising Jade with her sudden strength. She reluctantly fell still, both glaring the other down. When they first met Jade had a bad habit of disagreeing with Tori just to annoy her. She claimed it was fun. Tori saw it as something else. It was a subtle call for help. From that day on she hadn't given up on Jade and her careful persistence paid off. Now Jade didn't hesitate to open up to her after the first few times she denied Tori's help. But here she was, turning her away again, and just as before Tori wouldn't let her isolate herself.

"Do you always have to be so headstrong?" Tori panted lightly. Jade smirked.

"No. It's just more fun that way," she replied, honest. Tori laughed but it was tired and lacked real mirth.

"Jade," Tori began, tone gentle and kind. Jade's brows creased at the sound, instantly sorry for making her worry. But it was for her own safety that she stay away.

"You told me that no matter what happens you would come to me when you needed support. I told you that I would always be there for you. I'm never taking that back, ok?" Tori continued, dropping her hands from Jade's arms so only her body blocked her from escape. For now it wasn't on Jade's mind, thankfully. All she could think about was hurting Tori.

"It's not that simple this time," she muttered, eyes on their feet. Tori sighed and pushed Jade's face up so that their eyes could meet.

"How so?" she questioned. Jade opened her mouth to respond but closed it quickly, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't understand," she said instead, tone tight. Her hands clenched at her sides and she tried to look away again but Tori held her face in her hands to deter her.

"Let me in, Jade. Please? I want to do anything I can to help you," Tori pleaded. The demon sent a shudder through Jade, entertained by Tori's begging. She was so close she could feel the warmth of her body. Her lips were inches away. Jade's eyes returned to Tori's tender gaze, her own eyes turning cold.

"You can't help me. Not this time," she stated, firm and direct. She pushed Tori back and then headed for the door. If Tori wasn't going to leave then she would. However, Tori felt the plummet of fear in her stomach. She felt like she was losing Jade. To what, she didn't know, but she couldn't let her walk away or she knew she wouldn't be coming back. She snatched at Jade's wrist and yanked. Jade spun around on unsteady feet, but colliding with Tori gave them both some stability. Without waiting Tori grabbed at the front of her shirt and pulled her into a hard kiss. Jade gasped and Tori took advantage of her open mouth, deepening the kiss. The perverse desire to claim Tori came to life like wildfire within her. Kissing Tori was heated and fervent, so unlike the last cold, rough kiss the Devil forced on her. Jade was mildly aware that she was being led forward, Tori backing up until they fell on the bed. Tori scooted up so that she was in the center and Jade mindlessly followed, crawling over her and connecting their mouths again. Tori urged her to lower her body and she groaned when they pressed together.

She left Tori's lips to kiss and nip down her neck, a hand sliding under her shirt to skim over her smooth skin. Tori sighed her name and she paused, shivering at the feeling it gave her. The demon urged her back into movement and raised her hand higher until it slipped under Tori's bra. She moaned and her back arched at Jade's touch. Tori scratched at Jade's lower back in her haste to pull off her shirt and Jade hissed in pleasure, rolling her hips into Tori. Her shirt came off and Tori threw it aside, hot hands dragging over Jade's cool skin. Tori caught sight of the strange symbol etched into the skin of Jade's chest but lost concentration when Jade pressed her thigh between Tori's legs and sucked at her pulse, rocking steadily. Tori buried her hand in Jade's hair and directed her into another kiss, the other sliding down her back to encourage her. Tori broke the kiss to moan and Jade returned to her neck. She was drawn there, to the throbbing blood that ran just underneath. The skin of her throat was so soft, so vulnerable.

Before she knew it she was nipping again, a sharp fang nicking fragile skin. Tori sucked in a breath and tensed but Jade's tongue was already cleaning up the blood, soothing the sting of pain. A rumbling growl resonated from her chest as the demon pressed forward eagerly for a taste of more. It yearned to inflict pain as much as unadulterated pleasure. Jade never felt such a level of lust before. The images it displayed in Jade's head were downright depraved. The minuscule feeling of love she had felt fizzled out like a drop of water on a hot pan. All at once she untangled herself from Tori and grabbed at her shirt. She yanked it on and jumped off the bed, backing away. Her hands shook and she labored on each breath. The demon became enraged, forcing its will on her so that it made her want the same thing. But she fought back, refusing to do as it demanded. She had enough humanity left to keep it back. Hopefully until Tori was safely far away from her.

"Jade? I thought…" Tori began, confusion in her flushed face. Jade's eyes wandered to the small cut at her neck, a line of blood sliding down her tan skin. She licked her lips but closed her eyes in order to resist temptation.

"You need to leave," Jade forced out, careful to hide the fanged teeth that sharped along with the demon's desires. Tori pushed off the bed to stand and Jade hastily put space between them. She could feel it gaining ground. Soon it would break free and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"I'm not going anywhere until you at least tell me what's wrong," Tori responded, brows furrowed fiercely until an anguished scream tore from Jade's throat as she fell on her hands and knees. Her skin paled further and then the creak and crack of bone began.

"Run. Please, run," Jade begged, tears in her eyes. Her nails dug into the wooden floorboards, chipping them off until they bled only for long, pointed talons to push through. Skin split along her fingers to reveal pointed spikes of bone jutting out at each joint.

"You…the murders. It was you…" Tori realized, voice almost lost in the cries Jade let out. She still heard them regardless. A loud crack and Jade's spine grew spikes down the column of bone. Skin peeled away to reveal more of the granite flesh beneath. Jade's ears pointed and pitch black horns curved out from her head. A barbed tail formed after another jarring crack of her spine and her feet matched the deadly talons on her hands. Black eyes like those of a shark opened to lock on Tori. From within Jade screamed and fought against her mental prison but she was helpless. She had to watch and hope Tori would escape. Her strengthened frame was not her own as it uncurled to hunch over, ready to pounce. A guttural growl worked its way out its mouth and it licked its lips with a black serpentine tongue.

" _Victoria,"_ the beast hissed in fascination, all too eager to tear into her. The unnatural double quality of Jade's voice mixed with the demon's caused Tori to shiver in horror.

" _Jade doesn't appreciate how good you taste. I do. I can't help but want another bite,"_ it snarled, charging at her. She flung herself out of the way and hit the floor hard. It landed with nimble grace, claws cutting into the floorboards. With a roar of rage it reduced the desk to splinters with a swipe of its tail. A pair of scissors slid across the floor and came to a stop by Tori's foot. It was one of the larger pairs that Jade owned. She quickly armed herself and got to her feet. The demon charged but she ducked its reaching claws, striking its side as hard as she could. The metal blades sparked as if it hit stone, jarring her arm with the vibration. She fell to the floor and the scissors clattered next to her. They were bent and useless, hinges coming undone. It seemed the demon's flesh was more than it appeared.

" _Don't test me, girl. I'll get what I want from you,"_ it promised, lunging at her again. With a single claw it picked her up by the throat and shoved her against the wall. Tori stared into the distorted face of her best friend. Sunken eyes and a pointed nose made it hard to see her but she knew Jade was still in there. She pulled at the unyielding hold but it didn't give. That didn't mean she would stop struggling.

"Give her back, you bastard!" she shouted. The demon laughed, hauntingly raspy.

" _Not until I get what she has. You,"_ it responded, pressing her to the wall with its body so that it could hold her flailing hands down. It leaned in to lick at the small wound before traveling up her neck to her ear.

" _If you can allow a pathetic waste of space like her to fuck you without a single complaint then I should be allowed too. After all, I'm her and she's me,"_ it rumbled, a clawed finger trailing over her shirt, down her chest and stomach.

" _And after I'm done having my way with you I'll happily eat you from the inside out,"_ it whispered in her ear, grinning when Tori sobbed. It could smell her fear and defeat. She was giving in. It tore open Tori's pants just as hard lips pressed to hers. It was so busy forcing its tongue in her mouth that it wasn't aware of the cross Tori yanked off her neck from where it was hidden under her shirt. It was a gift from her grandma, passed on through her family. Trina was given a ring but Tori got the crucifix, and at a bizarre time like now she was grateful. It was meant to be.

With a silent apology to Jade she held the cross right side up in her palm and reached around to press it against the back of the beast's neck, gripping tightly and forcing its tongue deep in her mouth for only a second before it reared back. It hissed as smoke plumed in the air but Tori hung on. It tossed and turned, enraged roars and snapping teeth as it tried to get her off. Finally, its claw came down across her back, dragging her to the floor where it left her to swipe at the back of its neck. The cross fell to the floor next to her, glowing slightly as it cooled.

 _You'll pay for that,"_ the demon growled at her, jumping for the window a second later. It dived through the glass and hit the ground running on all fours. No doubt to slaughter more innocents. Tori picked up the warm cross and held it tightly in her hand before raising it to her heart, tears running down her face.

.-.-.-.

The Devil found Jade crying at the base of a tree, streaked in blood as was becoming the usual. She shook her head and tsked. Jade stifled her tears to glare at the beautiful girl who indeed made her life hell. If only she could control the demon enough to try and rip the Devil to shreds, turning it against her. The demon laughed derisively within her, knowing that to be an impossible feat.

"There is a way out of this," the Devil mentioned, nonchalant.

"Yeah? And risk it being a trick if I accept? I'm not that stupid," Jade replied, noncommittal. She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"No, really. I'll explain and you can decide if it's worth your freedom or not," the girl insisted, pacing as she spoke. Jade remained quiet, neither denying nor accepting.

"Kill for me and I'll return your soul to you," the Devil said with a shrug.

"I've already killed dozens for you," Jade muttered, voice monotone.

"I disagree. You see, so far you've been **forced** to kill for me. I want you to be willing to do it on your own," the Devil clarified. Jade sighed wearily and shook her head.

"But it's only one measly life in exchange for your own. You don't even have to make them suffer if you don't want to. You can show them the mercy they would never get from me," she coaxed. Jade only shook her head again. Willingly killing would mean she gave the Devil what she wanted and she wasn't going to do that. Not even to save herself.

"Well, if you don't I'm sure you'll become a danger to everyone around you. Your friends and family could be brutally savaged one day," the Devil remarked, eyeing Jade out of the corner of her eye as she paced again. Jade remained silent.

"No? Ok then. Your girl will get caught up in all this. Certainly you know as much as I do that she's desperate to help you in any way. She said so herself. I could make you gut her like a fish," she threatened, gaining Jade's attention.

"Would you want that? Her blood would be on your hands and the only one you could blame is yourself. All you had to do was listen," she went on, watching as the defiant spark in Jade's eyes slowly died out. Her head bowed, already planning. She couldn't give up. There had to be a way to keep Tori safe without having to kill another person. She didn't have a clear plan but she knew that she had to make the Devil think she did. She couldn't seem defeated.

"No," she stated, lifting her head. The spark was back and the Devil was not happy. She swooped in and forced Jade to her feet only to backhand her to the ground again, nails leaving angry furrows across her cheek. Jade laughed, gaining a snarl from the Devil. She knew there was no other way to make her comply. Threatening all that she loved tended to work, but as Jade said, she wasn't stupid. The Devil couldn't really kill anyone or she would have no leverage over her. She had to keep them alive in order to taunt Jade of the possibility that they would get killed. They were empty threats. Jade also seemed certain that she wouldn't be the one to do it. There was only one other way conceivable to get what she wanted.

"Fine. Then you will wallow in your guilt when the day comes that you slaughter everyone you love. I'll win either way," the Devil told her, turning on her heel and disappearing into the darkness. Jade crawled to the tree and rested against the trunk, leaning her head back. She needed a quick nap before heading home.

.-.-.-.

The small shop was dimly lit, creating multiple shadows from the cluttered mess of merchandise. Tori felt on edge ever since she walked in, keeping her hands to herself and her eyes forward. The shop was the only one she knew of its kind and was located in a very seedy part of town. She didn't trust it one bit but she hoped she would find something that could give her insight into what Jade was going through as well as how to free her of the demonic beast controlling her. She had just reached a shelf of leather bound books in the back. One stood out to her, the spine decorated with strange symbols. One of those symbols matched the one she had seen on Jade. She stepped forward and reached out for it when someone bumped into her. She hadn't even seen anyone there and yet there they were.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, wanting to apologize but not wanting to bring attention to herself at the same time.

"It's alright. It was my fault. I didn't see you there," a suave voice answered. She looked up into deep green eyes. The girl had to be around her age but held herself as if she was regal. Her flowing blonde hair and sage smile rendered her speechless.

"I saw you and thought a sweet girl like you shouldn't be in here. It's dangerous. The man who runs the place has been questioned so many times about the recent murders. I wouldn't doubt it was him," she cautioned, taking Tori by the hand and leading her back to the entrance.

"But, I have to get that book. I need to help my…friend," Tori replied, pulling out of the girl's strong grip.

"Your friend? Why? What's wrong?" she asked, seeming concerned. Yet there was a devious nature to her. Tori slipped her hand in her pocket and gripped the crucifix resting there. She carried it with her everywhere since it saved her a few nights ago. Her back still hurt from the injury she sustained but she could have easily died had she not worn it that day. Either it was a stroke of luck or someone was looking out for her.

"I-I can't say," Tori declined, deciding to leave and come back at a later time. She wasn't getting good vibes. The girl quickly pulled her closer, heading for the back exit. She dragged Tori outside into the alley and shoved her against the brick wall.

"You fool. Did you think it would be that easy? Jade is beyond saving. Nothing you find in some occult book will help her now," the girl spat impatiently. Tori's eyes widened in surprise before her eyebrows settled heavily over her nose.

"Who are you?" she commanded, jabbing a finger at the girl. She smacked it away.

"You aren't the one calling the shots here, child. I am. And as far as you're concerned you would do well to keep your nose out of it," she hissed, eyes burning yellow and orange. Suddenly, Tori understood.

"You're him. You're the Devil," Tori gasped.

"Him, her, it doesn't matter. I'm the ruler of Hell itself and it is my knowledge alone that will save your precious Jade," she informed the human.

"Tell me," Tori bravely demanded. The Devil slammed her back against the wall, smiling at the sound of her pained whine. She could smell fresh blood in the air and knew Tori's injury had been irritated.

"Saving her won't be easy," the Devil told her.

"I don't care," Tori dismissed, flinching at the sting in her back. The Devil laughed.

"Such unwavering devotion. Such strength. I can see why Jade is so fond of you. You both protect each other without a second thought to your own lives. It's a noble trait that's sure to get you killed. It makes it easier for me," she remarked with a shrug, releasing Tori.

"Please, how do I save her?" Tori asked again. The Devil appraised her a moment before speaking with a wicked smirk.

"Deceit. That is the only way," she imparted.

"How will lying save Jade?" Tori wondered.

"She has it in her head that she'd rather die than personally deliver a soul to me," the Devil began. Tori waited as patiently as she could for the rest, aware that she was being toyed with like a cat with its prey.

"I offered her freedom if she paid with another's soul and she refused. It's quite expected of her," she further explained.

"But if she's behind all the murders then she's more than paid you," Tori reasoned. The Devil rolled her eyes.

" **She** has to be the one to do it. Willingly, or else the offer is null," she elucidated. Tori thought back to the demon that took over Jade. It had carved a savage path of death so far because Jade refused to do it herself. Tori sighed sadly but understood where the conversation was going. She had to trick Jade. She would hate it, and it might sever whatever trust they shared, but it would save her.

"Ok," she agreed. The Devil grinned and stroked her cheek with a sharp nailed finger. When Tori looked at her she saw fangs and a glimpse of something purely evil hidden under the deceiving human mask.

"Perfect," the Devil murmured, stepping back and leaving. She turned the corner and Tori followed, but when she reached the corner there was no one there beyond it.

.-.-.-.

The smell of freshly cooked meat wafted through the house. Jade was at the stove, a sad expression on her face. The slab of meat sizzling on the pan wasn't the usual beef or pork yet it still made her mouth water as if it was. She hated that it was getting hard to tell herself apart from the demon. She was losing herself. She flipped the meat, fighting the urge to eat it raw. The demon had collected what it deemed morsels for later. Jade didn't want to eat it raw and hoped cooking it would help her forget what it was. The demon didn't put up a fight and only now did she realize it was because it didn't matter. Either way it got what it wanted. Jade was hopeful that she could just forget but it knew she wouldn't be able to. She transferred the meat to a plate and looked for something to go with it but the demon wasn't having it.

Cuts sliced into her side until she picked up the plate and sat down. They only healed after she took the first bite. It tasted ten times better cooked, but that wasn't a good thing. It shouldn't have tasted good at all. She finished minutes later and set the plate in the sink when there was a familiar patterned knock on her door. She only sighed and sat down at the table to wait. Tori came in moments later and sat down across from her at the table. Jade glanced up at her briefly, expecting to see her determined. Instead she saw complete misery. She had been crying. Her eyes, nose, and cheeks were red. Tears gathered in her eyes, close to falling. Jade took in her mussed hair and messy appearance. Her shirt was buttoned up wrong. The familiar protective urge swelled in her, warning her that something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked, forgetting all about the current situation in her need to know. Tori sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"I shouldn't have gone," she whimpered, shaking her head.

"Gone where?" Jade questioned, getting up to sit closer. She naturally brought Tori into her embrace, comforting her. Tori cried harder.

"I was trying to help you. I thought if I looked for answers in that shop it would make everything ok and you would be free," she explained. Jade stiffened, pushing her away. She suddenly remembered the demon, felt it lurking inside her, and didn't want to be anywhere near Tori.

"I don't know why you would ever go looking in such a dangerous place, but you have to go. Being around me isn't any better," Jade told her, grabbing Tori by the wrist and tugging her to the door.

"He assaulted me!" Tori shouted, yanking away. Jade spun around to stare at her.

"What?" she inquired.

"He said he would give me the book that would help you if I-" Tori began to explain, but Jade had enough. She didn't want to know what Tori did because clearly more had happened. More than what was agreed on was taken from her. Her growl silenced Tori.

"What do you mean by 'assault'?" Jade questioned, her voice deep and intimidating. Despite the fiery anger she felt, she dreaded hearing the answer.

"He…took advantage of me," Tori confessed, barely audible. As soon as the words were out Jade's fury escalated. The demon encouraged her, energized by the spike in adrenaline. She quietly fumed and Tori could feel the unbalanced rage radiating off her.

"I came here looking for comfort not revenge. Jade, please," Tori spoke up, touching her cheek. Her warm hand burned against Jade's cold skin. She grabbed Tori's wrist in her iron grip and pulled her closer.

"Then you shouldn't have told me," she seethed, eyes darkening. She shoved Tori away and darted for the door, wrenching it open. Tori caught it from slamming against the wall and skid to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Jade!" she called, knowing she couldn't stop the rampage she set off. She watched Jade run down the street like a charging bull, gone the next minute. Tori kept telling herself that she did the right thing.

.-.-.-.

The small shop wasn't hard to find. There was only one so Jade knew exactly where to go. She had been interested in it at one point, but after all the crap that happened she wanted nothing to do with it besides the reason she was there now. She went down the alley and entered the back way, the skin of her hand already splitting as it gripped the handle. She tore it off with a screech of metal once the door was open, insuring that it would slow down anyone trying to enter that way. She shut it behind her and stalked across to the entrance, digging her claws in the nearest shelf and throwing it across the front door, barricading it as well as getting her target's attention.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the shop owner yelled, coming out from behind the counter. Jade snarled, body shuddering as her spine began to shift. He paused, frozen in place. Experience told him just how serious the situation was.

"You'll pay for what you did to her," Jade rasped, groaning when her body shifted again. The demon pressed against its confines, stretching skin until it tore. She hunched over as her spine cracked, a claw resting on a shelf for balance only to tear through it and knock it over.

"To who? I didn't do anything!" the man shouted, backing away. Jade chuckled darkly, the sound warped by the demon's influence.

"Lies," she hissed. She fell over as her body completed the transformation while the man ran for the back room. He shut the door and locked it, backing away until he was pressed against the wall with nowhere else to go. Everything fell silent for several seconds and then the door was cleaved down the middle, claws tearing into thick metal like it was made of clay.

" _There you are,"_ the demon remarked, playful with anticipation. It ripped the door off its hinges and threw it to the side, stepping in slowly.

_Let me handle this. I want to._

_**As you wish.** _

With each step its form returned to a more human build until all that was left was Jade's paler than normal body draped in the tatters of her clothes. Only the sleek horns curving out her head, sharp teeth, and elongated claws were left. She was given control as well as the tools to carry out the deed. She raised a clawed hand when she approached the man and held the tip to his quivering throat. She paused, thoughtful.

"Sorry for the wait, but I had to remind myself not have too much fun with this," she murmured, scenting the fear rolling off the man in waves. She inhaled deeply and then struck, claws digging in and tearing off the offensive hunk of flesh between the man's legs. He howled, hands scrabbling in agony.

"You won't need that where you're going," she told him, dropping the flesh. It hit the floor with a wet slap at his feet. Blood glistened on her claw as it shot up, driving three talons up through the man's jaw and into his skull. Bone crunched and cracked apart with the forceful entrance. The man went limp and his eyes were left unseeing. He hung heavily on the claw that impaled him but Jade had yet to drop him. She fought back the demon's pleasure and took a shaky breath. She killed someone, and under her own free will. She freed her hand with a tug and dropped the body. She turned around, sensing the Devil. She stood there with a happy smile.

"See? Was that so hard?" she asked, teasing. Jade growled low, baring her fangs.

"You did this. Somehow you're behind it," Jade accused, resolute. The Devil laughed.

"It was all you, Jade. And what a show it was. So as agreed, I'll give you back your soul and take this one in return," she said, advancing. Jade snarled and swung at her but she quickly twisted Jade's arm behind her back, restraining her.

"Relax. I'm trying to help you," she purred. Jade struggled, but a sense of dizziness disoriented her and she fell slack in the Devil's arms. When her vision returned she was laying on her bed, the Devil straddling her waist.

"Let's see. Where did I put it?" she pondered. She eventually procured Jade's still bloody and beating heart.

"Here we go. Now, I'll give this back to you, but I want you to keep in mind how you earned it. I suggest having a talk with your girl. She surprised me. She really was willing to do anything to save you," the Devil mentioned idly.

"You talked to Tori? What did you tell her you fucking b-" Jade shouted, cut off when her heart was roughly shoved back into her chest. She screamed as the organ reoriented itself within her, pain doubling with the cascade of emotions flowing through her like a burst dam. She was apart from her soul long enough to go numb but that didn't mean it hadn't been reacting to her actions. The demon fell silent and the Devil pulled away. With a smirk she was gone in a swirl of black smoke, returning to Hell. Jade was left on her bed, breaths coming and going harshly. Her silent chest was now alive with the thudding rhythm of her heart.

The sound was both relaxing and agitating. She took several moments to sort through everything she felt, each emotion hitting her in waves. When she was calm enough she raised a hand to feel for any damage and encountered the symbol. She rolled out of bed, stumbling, but reached the bathroom. She tied up her hair before yanking off her shirt, gasping at the myriad of scars and bruises the demon left behind. It healed injuries but left behind reminders, including the symbol over her heart. She covered her face and closed her eyes then leaned forward to rest her hands on the sink, gripping at the edge. At least it was over.

"Jade?" a voice called to her. It was one she knew well. Tori must have been waiting for her return.

" _Almost_ over," Jade whispered to herself.

"In here!" she called back. She didn't want to take the Devil's words into consideration, but something about it bothered her. She listened as Tori walked in, steps pausing at the door. Jade looked at her and offered a small smile.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Tori replied, voice wavering. Jade could see she wanted a hug so with a sigh she held out her arms. Tori rushed forward and threw her arms around Jade's neck, burying her face in Jade's shoulder. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's middle, squeezing carefully. Tori pulled away, hands brushing over the back of Jade's neck. Her fingers traced the shape of the crucifix that had been burned into her skin.

"I'm sorry," Tori whispered, looking into Jade's eyes.

"For branding me or lying to me?" Jade responded evenly. Tori winced.

"Both," she admitted. Jade nodded knowingly, having unraveled what the Devil meant about talking to Tori. It had to be something she approved of or else she wouldn't have mentioned it. But hearing Tori admit to it brought her some peace. Even though she wanted to be mad at her, she couldn't. Not after everything that happened. Both of them could have died. She wasn't going to waste the time she had left fighting over a decision that saved her, albeit at the expense of giving the Devil what she wanted. Tori played right into her hands, but to her it was for a good reason.

"I didn't see any other way. I had to. Are you mad at me?" Tori asked, unable to look Jade in the eyes anymore. Jade shook her head and reached up to cradle Tori's face in her hand. She waited until Tori looked at her before speaking.

"I should be, but I can't. You saved me from an eternity of servitude. For that I'm grateful," she responded, sincere. Tori smiled and Jade returned it, quickly pressing a gentle kiss to Tori's lips before she could talk herself out of it. Tori's soft smile became a grin. Jade pulled away to get her shirt and slip it on. When the cloth fell past her face she saw Tori blushing and rambling that she would wait in the hall.

"Vega, there's no sense in acting embarrassed. You had to have already seen that I didn't have a shirt on," Jade told her.

"No, I just noticed now!" Tori replied, flustered.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything in hopes I forgot and left it off?" Jade teased, walking out of the bathroom. Tori groaned and covered her face, blushing.

"Is that a yes?" Jade guessed, removing her hands.

"No. For your information I was too busy worrying over whether you would forgive me or not. You do forgive me, right?" Tori said, uncertain.

"Of course I forgive you," Jade responded, taking Tori by the hand. Their fingers intertwined and Jade led Tori to her room.

"All I want to do now is sleep. Preferably for the rest of the day," Jade sighed, pushing Tori on the bed. She walked around and climbed on the opposite side, wrapping her arms around Tori's middle. Almost instantly her body relaxed. Tori rested against her and closed her eyes. It would take time to recover and for things to go back to the way they were, because they would never forget, but for now they could rest easy.

.-.-.-.

Tori woke up to Jade tossing and turning, her expression a mix of scared and sad while she slept. She called out to Tori in a panic, hands grasping at the blankets in her mad search. Tori quickly scooted closer so Jade could find her, easing her worry. In the low light Tori watched as Jade calmed down, her breaths evening. Her eyes opened minutes later, relief in them.

"It was just a dream," she muttered, sighing.

"What was it about?" Tori asked. Jade's face darkened and she averted her gaze.

"The demon still had a hold of me. It made me kill you," Jade answered, guilt in her tone as if she had already committed the act. Tori wrapped Jade in her arms.

"I'm right here," she told her, rubbing her back. Jade nodded absently and tried to relax. Minutes passed between them before Jade began falling asleep again.

_**My dear warrior. It has been too long. I have need of your assistance. Come. Awaken.** _

Jade's eyes snapped open at the painfully familiar voice echoing in her mind. It couldn't be. Not after all the time that has passed. Not after she was finally happy, years away from the bloodshed that ended up strengthening the bond she had with the one she loved instead of obliterating it as she had thought it would do. She sat up, startling Tori who sat up too.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, worried. Jade's panicked gaze swept around the room, her heart raced, and a cold sweat broke out. Tori reached over and brushed her hair back when she didn't get an answer, carefully turning Jade's face to look at her. She was so pale and dark shadows hung under her eyes as if she hadn't gotten any sleep, even though they went to bed early. It was barely even midnight.

"Jade?" Tori called to her, thumbs running over her cool skin.

_**I might have given you back your soul, as was the deal, but I never said anything about freeing you from my loyal servant.** _

"No. I won't let you do this!" Jade shouted, eyes squeezed shut at the fiery pain that devoured her heart. She felt when the unnatural chill swept within her, the beast settling in and wreaking havoc as it clashed with her unwilling soul. She cried out and fell back, hands grasping at the sheet around her.

"Jade!" Tori yelled, grabbing at her hand and gasping when Jade's grip was a little too strong.

_**I need you to acquire more souls for my collection. Do not disobey me. You know what will happen if you do.** _

"T-Tori…I c-cant…" Jade ground out weakly, eyes opening to find Tori's frightened brown gaze. As soon as they met Jade's body jerked and her spine twisted. She yanked away from Tori just as her hands became claws. She threw herself off the bed and hit the floor where her body continued to shift, a process that was far more painful than she remembered. One last scream tore from her throat and then a roar took its place. She crouched down on all fours, waiting for the demon to control her, but nothing happened.

_**Sadly, your body is your own now that you have your soul. You are in command of much power. Obey me and I won't strip you of that control.** _

Jade growled sharply, claws scraping at the floor beneath her.

_I'll never obey you!_

_**Would you rather choose who you kill or should I make that decision for you? Because I can easily force you to tear into your precious lover.** _

Jade's growl lessened and a distraught whimper fell from her lips. Tori crawled forward on the bed, reaching the end and standing.

"J-Jade?" she whispered, hesitant but determined to find out if Jade was still present. It felt different than last time.

_**Look at her, Jade. She still yearns for you. How pathetic.** _

Tori raised a hand slowly and waited, cautious. Her other hand gripped at the crucifix hanging around her neck.

_**Your choice decides what happens here. Either you agree to heed my orders or she dies right here and now.** _

Tori's trembling hand met smooth, unyielding flesh. It felt cold and dead under her warm and lively palm. Jade could sense the blood pumping within her, smell her intoxicating scent. She knew what the demon wanted and viewed the world as it would yet she was the one still in control. That is, if she agreed.

"Tori," she mumbled, her voice slightly tainted by the demon's own. Yet it still gave Tori hope. She could feel that Jade was just beyond her reach. Her hand caressed the creature's cheek and it leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry," Jade told her before quickly pulling away. She avoided looking at Tori and ran for the open window, throwing herself outside. As soon as she was far from harming Tori she skid to a stop, claws kicking up the earth.

_Bite me, bitch. If you kill Tori I'll kill myself._

_**You insufferable child. Still as insolent as ever.** _

In a swirl of black smoke and fire, the ground cracked open and the Devil appeared, hovering over the ruined ground. She floated closer and raised a hand.

"No matter. Souls of the innocent will do rather nicely," she stated, stroking her warrior's jaw. As much as Jade hated her touch, the part of her that was the demon purred.

"The unfortunate thing about having a soul is the torture of humanity that comes with it. You will kill for me whether you have it or not. It's just easier to do so when you don't. But when you do, well, then it gets hard. The guilt eats you alive until you wish for death. So fine. I won't kill your beloved, but sooner or later, you'll crumble and I'll be there to laugh at your demise," the Devil promised, a sick grin twisting her features.

"We'll see about that,"Jade snarled, smacking her hand away. The demon hissed at the offense and Jade smirked. The Devil laughed, amused.

"We shall," she agreed, snapping her fingers. In an instant she was gone, the only evidence that she was there being the smoldering crack along the ground, everything around it charred and black. Dead. Jade huffed out a breath and turned to the surrounding neighborhood. She began heading for the city, planning to wait out until some crook or thug made themselves known, but as she passed a house her body seized. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

" _My master demands fealty, human. You will obey,"_ the demon stated, forcing the words to form on her lips. Jade shook her head, fighting to stay in control, but it was wrenched from her grip. Once again she was thrown to the back of her mind, forced to watch as she slaughtered innocent people one by one. The demon stood and howled its excitement, the unnatural sound carrying through the air.

.-.-.-.

It was late but the proud parents allowed their young daughter to see what it was like to stay up past her bedtime. They reasoned that she would likely get tired very soon and fall asleep but that was proven wrong when three hours passed since then. They were tired but humored her, warning her that when she had to wake up and go to school she wouldn't ever want to stay up again. But the determined ten year old didn't care at the moment.

"Honey, I know it's exciting to stay up, but you have to get some sleep. At twelve you need to be in bed, ok?" her mother told her. She pouted.

"I'll read to you," her father offered, hopeful. She grinned and ran for her room.

"Brush your teeth first!" her mother called after her. A giggle was heard and their daughter was running back to the bathroom. Both parents shared a smile and headed for their daughter's room. The mother took a seat on the bed while the father picked out their little girl's favorite book. Meanwhile, their daughter had just rinsed out her mouth and was drying off. She smiled at herself in the mirror and turned to meet with her parents in her room when there was a loud crash and a shatter of glass. Screams filled the air. She panicked, running into her room and stopping in the doorway at the sight in front of her. A large creature had torn through the window. It snarled and bared pointed teeth. Its black eyes were locked on her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" she whispered, frozen in fear. The monster looked to her and grinned, gaze hungry.

"Run. Take her and run!" the father screamed, pushing at his wife. She ran for their daughter, scooping her up and rushing down the hall. She didn't stop. The last thing the daughter saw was her father swinging a bat at the thing. A pained cry was heard and then the sound of loud scraping, a heavy weight pounding along the wooden floor right towards them. Claws tore at her mother's back before she could reach the front door. She fell and her daughter tumbled from her grasp. She was yanked away by her foot, screaming.

"Please, let her live! Take me instead!" the mother begged, sobbing. The creature loomed over her, sly smirk putting its deadly teeth on display.

" _My pleasure,"_ it hissed, tearing her open a second later. The child's screams were music to its ears as it ate.

"Noooo!" a deep voice shouted. It looked up to see the father running down the hall. It roared in response and was thrown back with the loud bang of a gun going off. It took a bullet the chest and hit the floor, temporarily dazed. Jade watched on, clanging at the bars that held her trapped within.

_No more! Please! I'll obey! Just let them live!_

" _This is your punishment to bear. You refused my Master,_ _ **your**_ _Master, and now you must suffer the consequences,"_ the demon answered, pushing itself up. The father fell next to his daughter and gripped her tight. The child was choking on tears. He forced her on her feet and pushed her to the door just as the beast came running at them.

"Run!" he shouted, his own tears burning at the gash across his face. He planted his feet and shot off round after round but none penetrated the granite flesh. With a mighty roar it struck him aside and he crumpled in a heap of broken bones against the wall where he slid to rest on the floor. It rushed at the girl cowering against the door, death in its eyes. The little girl shrieked.

_Stop!_

In that moment Jade snatched back control and forced the demon to come to a screeching stop, claws gouging at the wooden floorboards. She stood there panting, internally battling for continued control.

_**Let her be. She's learned not to cross me again.** _

Jade relaxed tense muscles and gazed down at the child curled up in a fetal position at her feet. She sat back on her haunches with a pained whimper and howled mournfully. She bowed her head, ashamed of herself. Hating herself. Just as was promised the guilt was already starting to fester.

"Why couldn't I just listen?" she growled to herself. A shuffle of movement made her look up. The hysterical child was still crying, but only now was she able to stomach looking at the thing that terrorized her family. It felt…different. Jade almost pulled away when a small hand reached out to touch her arm. She flinched, hunching under the contact as if she had just been hit. The small hand moved to her face where it left a trail of warmth that burned across her cheek. She shuddered and turned away.

"Thank you," the child squeaked out.

"For what?" Jade responded brokenly.

"For saving me from the monster," the little girl replied. Jade looked up at her then, wondering how she knew the difference. The child sniffled and wiped at her nose with the back of her hand.

"J…Janey…" a weak voice coughed.

"Dad!" the little girl cried, running to collapse by her father. Jade stood up and turned away, catching herself in a mirror as she did so. Her own eyes stared back at her, no longer as black as ink. It seemed to soften the demonic features. She looked back at the daughter before leaving the way she came, head bowed and heart aching.

.-.-.-.

Tori paced back and forth in the room, debating what she should do. She couldn't call for help. It wasn't like she could call the police or their friends or their family. All she could really do was wait. And hope. And pray. Her grip on the cross tightened.

"Jade, please. Fight it," she mumbled. She sat heavily at the end of the bed just as Jade came in through the window. She launched to her feet and ran over, catching Jade before her stumble could become a fall.

"Tori…I…" she croaked, but Tori silenced her. She helped Jade to the bed but she refused to lay down. She gestured to her back and Tori brushed away the tatters of what used to be clothes to see long wounds like claw marks across her back, a punishment for misbehaving.

"I refused to kill for her. I flat out refused at the cost of innocent people. A family. I almost killed them all, Tori. She made me kill the m-mother..." Jade sobbed, breaking down. Tori held her, allowing her to cry until she couldn't anymore before helping her get cleaned off. During the shower she explained what happened to Tori, stopping every once in a while to fight back tears. Her back healed, leaving behind more scars. Tori couldn't help but notice the similarity the shared with the ones marking her own back. After Jade was dressed Tori led her back to bed. They laid down side by side in silence, neither able to sleep or even rest.

"I have to kill for her whenever she demands it. There's no avoiding it. Nothing short of killing me will set things right," Jade's worn voice spoke up after several long minutes. Tori turned her head to shoot her a look.

"No," she stated.

"What?" Jade responded, pulling her gaze from the ceiling to meet Tori's eyes.

"You're in control, Jade. You get a say in this. Fine, you can't say no, then make sure innocents are spared. People can be monsters too. If you have to, hunt the hunters," Tori proposed heatedly, propping herself up on her elbow. Jade stared at her a moment before her stony expression crumbled to dust. She rolled over on her side, away from Tori, and curled into herself.

"This is fucked up," she growled, mildly surprised when fangs sharpened her teeth the longer her anger raged. She took a deep breath to try and relax, only managing it when Tori wrapped her in her warm and loving embrace.

"Yes, it is. But we can make the most of it," she muttered against Jade's shoulder.

"We?" Jade questioned, turning around in Tori's arms to face her. Tori hummed a positive and scooted closer so that she could touch her forehead to Jade's.

"None of this is your fault. No matter what you think. So, yeah, we. I want to help you through this. I love you, Jade. I'm not going anywhere," Tori stated, sealing the claim with a loving kiss. Jade had kept to herself, refusing the love Tori offered. She didn't deserve it. But when she heard those words uttered and looked into Tori's honest gaze she couldn't deny it any longer. She reached out and pulled Tori close, kissing her once more.

"I love you," she breathed against her lips. She meant it with her whole heart, and by extent, her soul. Tori smiled, cuddling into Jade until they were comfortably entwined and finally able to relax.

"I'm right here. I always will be," Tori whispered, nodding off to sleep a moment later. Jade let out a deep sigh, ignoring the voice that would forever haunt her.

_**And so will I.** _

.-.-.-.

Tori woke up before Jade one morning. The previous night was long and Jade had returned late. For days Tori had been busy planning, and when she wasn't planning, she was making sure Jade was doing as well as possible in the situation they were in. When she was called on she hunted within the city, picking off all manner of people who caused others serious harm. She always came back tired and emotionally drained. There had to be some way to save Jade from the unwanted contract the Devil forced upon her. Tori refused to believe that it was hopeless to think otherwise. She returned to the small occultist shop, which was now under new management. She found the book she had seen before and wondered if the Devil had stepped in before in order to stop her from reading it. She researched ways to banish the Devil and the demons that served the immortal. She found people who were willing to help her.

It took close to a year of hard work, but in the end her grand plan to save Jade was finally ready. Everything was in place. All she had to do was take the first step. She waited for Jade to come home and helped her wind down with a shower. They headed to bed after dinner where Tori remained wrapped in her arms, waiting for the inevitable reaction that was sure to come. Jade was noticeably uncomfortable ever since she stepped foot in their home that evening. The demon raged within, upset by a force neither it nor Jade could pinpoint. She avoided telling Tori, not wanting to upset her. Little did she know that it was Tori who was causing the demon's distress. With a groan Jade pulled away from Tori to sit up, a hand going to her head. The whispers set in, accusing and spiteful.

"Shut up," she growled at the beast, gasping as the pain increased.

"Jade? Is it…" Tori began, resting a hand on her arm. She was assured that Jade would be okay once she drank the holy water Tori slipped her at dinner. She would be in pain and eventually pass out due to the agony the demon would experience, but that was the reaction she was waiting for. She needed her out of the way when she confronted the Devil who was sure to come when a loyal servant was incapacitated. The whispers returned, loud in Jade's mind.

"No. She didn't…She couldn't. Tori wouldn't…" Jade muttered, shaking her head. She looked to Tori, eyes questioning. Tori smiled sadly in return and realization crossed Jade's face before she cried out. The demon fell silent and so did Jade, dragging her into unconsciousness. She fell over and Tori caught her, tucking her back in bed.

"I'm sorry, Jade, but it had to be done," she whispered. She slid out of bed, a hand going to the protective crucifix hanging from her neck. She took it off and slipped it in her pocket instead, causing a light clink of metal against hard plastic. She checked to make sure everything was in place one last time, ensuring that the house was indeed well protected. It was the reason Jade had been on edge since coming home. She felt the positive energy and the demon recoiled from it.

Tori returned to the room to sprinkle more holy water around and on Jade. She frowned as the drops hit her skin and rolled over, curling into herself. Tori left the room, heading back to the living room where the protective aura was the strongest. She didn't have to wait long. Smoke billowed with a lick of flame and then the Devil stood before her. Her fair features held a sneer, clearly affected by the atmosphere.

"Did you really think I didn't know what you've been up to this whole time? These parlor tricks are nothing more than a nuisance to me at best. You've only succeeded in angering me," the unnatural being warned, striding forward with an unnerving gaze. Tori stood her ground.

"If you kill me you risk losing your so-called warrior," Tori reminded the immortal. The Devil laughed and shook her head.

"She might try, but I have a strong hold on her. She'll continue to do as I say," she stated confidently, advancing on Tori again. She stepped back, keeping distance between them until she was backed against the wall.

"With you dead Jade's willpower crumbles and so does her strength to fight, giving my servant a rather comfortable body to reside in. A pretty face to hide the beast within," the Devil remarked, shooting forward to grip Tori by the neck. She didn't waste time, her grip already choking the life out of Tori. She had to act fast.

"And with you dead, she'll be free," she forced out. The Devil froze, puzzled by her words. That was when Tori struck. She pulled out the cross and held it securely in her palm so that she could press it to the pale skin when she grabbed at the Devil's wrist. Flesh sizzled and smoked and the Devil screamed angrily. Tori forced the hand away, eyes wide when it began to shift into razor sharp claws. She followed the arm to witness the rest of the changes. Mottled grey bloomed across what was once flawless skin. At the sight of sharp teeth, long horns, a tail, and giant wings Tori jumped into action. She threw herself at the immortal with her weapon in hand, a large syringe filled with holy water and other substances. She aimed for the neck and injected the liquid.

The Devil roared and smacked her aside. She hit the glass coffee table hard and it shattered, shards cutting and stabbing. She laid in the wreck, blood puddling under her. A large shard protruded from her side and caused the most pain. She watched as the Devil shrieked in agony, clawing at its own flesh, desperate to rid itself of the concoction flowing underneath. The Devil finally fell to the floor, flesh and bone burning to ash in pieces. Tori sat up to the best of her ability. Yellow and orange eyes still blazed with hate when they locked with hers.

"You think you've won, but you haven't. There will always be darkness to compensate for the light. They are forces far bigger than me or my other half. We are mere vessels that house their power. I will return to my birthplace but it is you who will bring Hell to Earth," the Devil snarled, laughing at the determined yet frightened look on Tori's face.

In seconds there was nothing but a blackened skeleton surrounded by ash, a small flame flickering from the eye sockets of the skull. Tori let out a heavy breath and let herself fall back, her head dizzy with blood loss. The bones collapsed into ash, sending a cloud of dust into the air. From the pile a formless shadow emerged, a void as dark as the deepest black hole. It writhed and slithered along the floor until it reached Tori. It blanketed her and she screamed. The feeling of ice cold shards and the sharpest of blades pierced her. A nightmare of images flashed in her mind's eye, torturing her. Her heart flared painfully and her hand shot up to grip at her chest. Claws pricked at her skin and she screamed through the last of the world's sins that had been thrust upon her.

When everything settled she remained sprawled out on the floor among glass and traces of ash. Her body felt numb, unfeeling, and hollow yet strong, impenetrable, and powerful. When she sat up her wounds were healed. Her senses branched out, able to note the difference between the living, the dead, and the supernatural in between. She pressed her hand to the ground and felt the welcoming flames of Hell below, beckoning her to her throne. She stood up, movements fluid and effortless. She was above mortality, the new ruler of Hell. She was superior in every way.

The first thing on her mind was the slow and unforgiving torture of the demoted demon who hurt Jade. She couldn't wait to return and get started. Speaking of Jade, she sensed her before seeing her. She looked up to see the dark haired beauty staring at her, brows furrowed in conflict. The demon wanted her to bow in honor and pledge loyalty to the new ruler but all she wanted to do was hold her in her arms. So she did. She strode forward and threw her arms around Tori who held her in return. The lack of warmth she expected pained her soul, but at the same time she could still feel Tori somewhere within the storm of darkness surrounding her.

"Why?" Jade questioned, pulling back to look into Tori's emotionless face.

"To save you. To protect you. Now I can banish the demon hurting you and you can live your life without death and despair," Tori answered, cupping Jade's face in her hands. Jade flinched, at odds by her touch. She yearned for it but hated the feeling. The demon purred, content with the attention.

"I can't live that life anymore, Tori. I can't live without you," Jade stated, tears in her eyes. Tori knew she would have been crying had she been human, but now all she felt was nothing. She reached deep within herself and sought out that small piece that was still her. She gathered the fragmented and frail essence before turning away to pick up the cross. It burned her when she picked it up but she ignored the pain, gripping it in her hand and imbuing it with the last of her humanity, her soul that was almost destroyed. As soon as it was safe she felt the connection to it but it no longer deteriorated in her presence. She turned back to Jade and held it out.

"Keep it safe for me?" she requested. Jade took it from her with a nod.

"Always," she promised. She put it on and slipped it under her shirt where it smoldered warmly against her cool skin. It contained the last remnants of the Tori she loved and she would protect it with her life.

"I have to return. I have business to take care of. I'll take my servant with me," Tori stated, holding out a hand. The demon squirmed, anxious to be free. Jade looked down at the proffered hand and stepped back, refusing the offer.

"No. I'll keep it. I can feel you so closely this way. You can speak to me whenever you want. If I can't see you as often then I can't give that up," Jade responded.

"But the whole point-" Tori argued, Jade cutting her off with a shake of her head. She pushed Tori's hand aside and reached out to stroke her face.

"Was to free me from the pain and guilt. You've done that. You will continue to do that as long as you rule. I will serve you, kill for you, as long as you need me. I still love you. I always will no matter what," Jade confessed, pulling away to finally kneel to her mistress. A flare of pride swelled in Tori and she grinned, pleased.

"Stand," she commanded. For the first time, the demon's movements flowed in tandem with Jade's own, their goals aligned. Tori stepped closer, resting her hand over the cross hidden underneath Jade's shirt.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Tori whispered, her nose brushing Jade's. She nodded, knowing what Tori meant. She could feel her love pulsing in time with the beat of her heart.

"I'll always be there," Tori mumbled, connecting their lips. Jade held her close, kissing her fervently and marveling at the heat between them. It wasn't based on love but it connected them, bonded them in a different way. The part of Tori that still fought strong was not too keen about taking up the mantle of the Devil, torturing souls for all eternity, but she knew she could do it if it meant Jade would no longer be in harm's way. As long as Jade was by Tori's side, she could do anything. Even conquer Hell itself.


End file.
